


Tied Up

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood As Lube, Body Horror, Driders, Human!Dipper, Impregnation, M/M, Oviposition, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism, dead things, minor bondage, spider!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Dipper thought that the handsome blonde at Mystery Mountain was a catch. However, it turns out that Dipper was the catch all along.OR, Bill's a spider person and uses Dipper as an incubator.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Bimber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Bimber/gifts).



> Please, seriously look at the tags.

When Dipper returned to Mystery Mountain for the first time in 10 years, he had expected it to be a nicer trip than the last time he was there. Granted the expectation was a bit of a stretch, but the last time he’d been there, the Pines had kind of destroyed the place. Usually obliterations led to renovating-- new buildings or statues, staff, etc.

When he arrived, it  _ did _ have a cleaner look to it. The statue was repaired and no longer beat up and dirty, the signs had fresh wood and paint, and the pathways and trails that led to various parts of the mountain were cleaned up and cleared for tourists to walk up without difficulty.

The mummies were still there, wrapped up tight in ‘cloth’--  _ spider silk _ , Dipper shuddered-- and displayed in a wooden case, but they looked a little less real and the ‘New Mummies Daily!’ sign had been taken down. Perhaps the local small town authorities had started paying attention-- in that case, why was Mystery Mountain still open then?

However, Dipper hadn’t expected a tall, handsome blonde to fucking  _ kidnap him _ . 

They had been talking from the beginning of the pathway, hiking it up together. It turned out they had a lot in common, such as enjoying the weird side of life and creative writing. They built on those to create conversation, and the more the blonde talked, the more Dipper felt himself slowly falling.

It was foolish, Dipper knew, to become attracted so soon. But hey, they wouldn’t see each other ever again, so why not indulge in it a little?

The blonde, who went by the name Bill, led Dipper around the trails and the brunette found himself following without quite keeping track of where they were going. Bill was letting him ramble on like a fool in response to questions. It seemed like Bill was much fonder of knowing more about Dipper than talking about himself. He was charming like that.

Dipper hadn’t noticed that Bill was bringing them off trail into a secluded part of the mountain until he tripped over a tree root.

“Oh!” Dipper heard Bill’s footsteps come to a stop. “You okay, Pinetree?” Bill offered him a hand. Dipper accepted it.

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m good. I swear those things pop out at the most unexpected times. Like Temple Run.” Dipper was pulled up from the ground so fast that he didn’t even have to work to get to his knees. He nearly  _ swooned _ \-- the strength, the grip, the care, it was all a hopeless romantic who could never get laid wanted.

Dipper leaned down once he was up on his feet and brushed off the moss, leaves and dirt on his jeans. Luckily these were his hiking ones, so he didn’t have to worry about keeping them very pristine. Bill’s hands came down on his chest and brushed off what remained. Dipper’s heart sped up to a million miles per hour. He couldn’t look up, embarrassment filling his body and cheeks flushing a deep red.

“Th-Thanks.” Dipper’s voice cracked in the middle.  _ Fuck! _

“No problem.” Bill’s voice sounded amused, if not on the edge of something more… mischievous. That something set Dipper’s stomach on edge and it churned, but he was too busy berating himself over tripping and falling in front of a hot guy to pay attention.

“I--um. I’m usually not that clumsy,  _ really _ I’m not, and I could have gotten up myself but, um, thank you--” Dipper lifted his head to brave the eye contact when he was cut short, something slicing open the air between them. His blood went ice cold.

Bill’s eyes weren’t honey anymore. They were entirely  _ black _ . His pupils were yellow. And staring straight down at him like prey. The once soft, comfortable smile that had previously spread across his lips was now a wide, nearly feral grin.

“What’s wrong, Pinetree? Cat got your tongue?”

Dipper couldn’t remember the rest of what happened, the moments too blurry and faded to see clearly. When he woke up, he found himself high above the ground in a cold, torch-lit cave deep within the mountain. It was safe to say no one who would rescue him would hear him if he screamed.

Dipper’s fear was so thick in his stomach that the bile churned and he felt like he’d vomit. He did his best to keep calm so he could just  _ think _ his way out, but the moment he squirmed and realized he was tied up in a  _ web _ , he started panicking even worse.

No one knew where he was-- hell,  _ he _ didn’t know where he was-- so no one would know he was missing. This meant no chance of rescue and that Dipper was horribly, permanently stuck with a spider person who he thought was a regular hot guy.

It was just his fucking luck that the one person who seemed interested in him just wanted to eat him.

Dipper barely noticed how fast he was breathing until his head went dizzy and vision speckling black.

A voice ripped him from his panic. “Oh, Pinetree! You’re awake!”

Dipper’s head snapped down to see where the voice came from. He recognized it as instantly as he recognized the person: Bill.

This time, Bill wasn’t what he remembered. The top half was the same, although shirtless this time-- dark, smooth skin, broad shoulders and taut muscles that would make anyone’s genitals twitch, and tattoos that wound up his arms and back like they were part of his anatomy.

But that wasn’t the thing that terrified Dipper. It was that his entire lower half was replaced with a large, dark gold abdomen and eight long, spiky legs. With the change he was now twice his previous size, making him  _ very _ huge and  _ very _ dangerous. Dipper instantly knew that Bill was the predator here.

He was never getting out.

Dipper gulped, body trembling in the web casing he was stuck in. He’d finally noticed, much to his horror, that he was positioned in a spread eagle with  _ no clothes _ . Bill had stripped him. For what reason, he didn’t know, but he could guess and that was  _ terrifying _ .

“How’d you sleep? Oh, don’t look like that,” Bill chided, the familiar sharp-toothed grin back on his face. It was much more menacing now than before.

“Where--Where the fuck am I?!” Dipper demanded. “What are you doing?! Where are my clothes?” He pulled his arms and legs at the webbing, but it was wound too tight and thick to rip any off.

“They were in the way.” Bill shrugged nonchalantly. His eight long legs carried him forward and gripped onto the web. He was  _ scurrying _ up to Dipper. It made the brunette’s skin crawl.

“Of what?” God, what was he gonna do? Was he gonna eat him? Dipper’s heart skipped a beat in fear at the thought of his blood being slowly drained--  _ wait. _ Were spider people omnivorous? Bill could eat his flesh too, tear him apart and slurp up his intestines,  _ fuck. _ Dipper didn’t want to die!

“Me.” Bill got closer and closer, Dipper’s body tensing, until he was on top of Dipper. He was much bigger up close than he looked from far away. Bill dwarfed Dipper’s body, abdomen and torso and all.

His hands, now sharply clawed, started grabbing and prodding. Dipper protested, struggling in Bill’s grip, but it didn’t deter him whatsoever. 

Bill pried Dipper’s mouth open and dragged the tip of his index nail across his molars, humming observantly. He slipped his fingers beneath Dipper’s tongue and physically maneuvered it, going even further in. Dipper narrowly avoided his gag reflex. 

Once Dipper’s mouth was deemed satisfactory or something of the such, Bill prodded in other places too. He yanked his eyelids open and pulled them down, then went to his ears and tilted Dipper’s head to see.

Bill was  _ inspecting _ him. But for what?

Dipper didn’t put up much of a fight until Bill crawled lower. His eyes shot open as wide as saucers. “Whoah! No no  _ no nono-- _ ” 

Bill wrapped his fingers around Dipper’s limp cock and the brunette squeaked. He attempted to kick his legs out and get his hands off, but the web kept him thoroughly in place.

“No! Stop!”

Bill ignored him and maneuvered Dipper’s cock, scanning it. Fairly average sized, thick and girthy, nicely shaped head. It began to grow beneath his hand as he moved it around and Bill hummed inquisitively. Fertile as expected. Dipper was a young adult human male after all.

Dipper continued to protest above him, his face burning. He didn’t mean to get hard, he didn’t  _ want this _ , he wanted to get away, but goddamn it, Bill was touching him and his body loved it.

Bill let him go once Dipper’s cock stood on its own. “Heh. Getting worked up, Pinetree?” he teased. He pulled away completely and scurried around behind the web, legs pulling the silk in certain ways that changed Dipper’s position. Dipper ended up bent over, ass open and bared.

It was like a whole game of shibari that Dipper never consented to.

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing?!” Dipper shrieked as Bill placed his hands on his asscheeks and pulled them apart.

“You really need to learn how to shut up.” Bill didn’t give an actual answer, though, too busy touching him. He traced a finger around Dipper’s puckered ring of muscle and watched it quiver-- for more or just from stimulation, neither of them knew. Regardless, it was interesting.

He plunged an entire unlubed finger inside, earning a sharp, pained cry that echoed throughout the cave room. Bill wiggled and curled the digit inside of Dipper and felt his walls like he was evaluating. Looking for something.

Bill added a second finger and scissored Dipper apart. Going in dry made the movement and clenching around him burn from the friction.

“Stop! Please!” Dipper sobbed out. Shame swelled within his chest, humiliation of being used and touched like this. The friction burned and he was positive he was bleeding somehow, yet his body loved how Bill brushed his prostate, and his sobs of fear turned to pleasure. His cock dripped with precum, betraying him.

All he could do was limply hang there and let Bill pry him apart and evaluate him. For what? Was Bill going to fuck him? Breed him? He couldn’t get pregnant, but if things like spider people existed, then sure as hell something weird enough to get him knocked up.

After what felt like hours, Bill pulled his fingers out.

“No womb, but you’ll do.”

\---------

The next time that Bill came back, Dipper had lost count of the time. He knew, realistically, it had probably only been a day, but hanging up in a web with no real expectations of what was going to happen drew the seconds out into infinities.

Dipper heard the scuttling of eight legs against the stone ground. He lifted his head, peeking through the hair in his eyes to look at the entrance. Bill’s steps sounded heavier this time, like there was an extra weight on top of him, but Dipper could just be woozy from the panic.

Bill dodged all the areas that the forever-burning torches lit up, but his shadow around the edges showed him holding something big. It was tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Dipper held his breath in fear of Bill noticing he was awake and quickly let his head hang back down when Bill got close enough. This was definitely an object Bill was holding, he could hear the shifting of the material against the spider’s skin.

Any sense of calmness left within Dipper ran for the hills when he felt Bill begin to climb the silk up to him.

“Oh Pinetree,” the spider sang, voice sickeningly sweet and smooth. “I have something for you.” He almost sounded excited, the movement jostling the web displaying it too.

_ Fuck. _ Dipper should have known that Bill was smarter than that. He swallowed and lifted his head, cracked lips parting just enough to murmur, “Y’do?” Why would Bill be giving him a gift? What was the point? He already had him up at his mercy, stuck and obviously useful in…  _ ways. _

Bill pulled silk from the point at the end of his abdomen. He began to thread it around this  _ something _ , effectively beginning to tie it to the web next to Dipper. “Why don’t you use your eyes? You have them for a reason.”

Dipper craned his head to the side.

He really wished he didn’t have eyes.

The gift that Bill was currently tying up next to Dipper, the thing that he was so proud of, was the disfigured, lifeless body of a young woman. What was left of her features were contorted in apathetic fear, like she had been screaming when she died but her muscles relaxed. Two little prick marks sat at the base of her neck, while the rest of her skin was covered in something slimy that was slowly beginning to eat away at her. The skin was falling off, but held to her body from the webbing keeping it in place.

Dipper’s blood went ice cold, millions of years of survival instincts kicking into gear. His lips parted in a shrill, terrified scream, all of his limbs frantically thrashing.  _ Get me out, get me out, GET ME OUT! THIS FUCKER’S GONNA EAT ME! _

Bill had the nerve to look dejected. “What’s the screaming for, Pinetree? It’s for you.”

“ _ Get that away from me! _ ” Dipper shrieked. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the body-- off of how the mouth yawned open like a mummy and all the skin was blackening. That would be him one day and Bill was taunting him with it. Dipper wanted to sob with how cruel it was.

Bill’s expression fell completely this time, but the vulnerability turned to something close to anger. “I caught it for you,” he growled. “And you’ll fucking like it.” The  _ audacity. _

“Caught it for me?!” Dipper’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “You don’t give people dead people as a gift, you fucking psycho!”

Bill’s entire body seemed to shake with anger, making the web tremble. Suddenly Dipper really wished he was dead so he could have never said those words. He was on thin ice already and he just made a crack, potentially a fatal one.

Bill stared at him, gears turning and twisting in his mind. Dipper wasn’t accepting his courting gift. He’d insulted it, insulted  _ him, _ and clearly expressed disgust with what he’d caught. Either Bill hadn’t tried hard enough to woo him or Dipper was just defective.

It couldn’t have been that the former. Bill’s catches were always of the highest quality. Dipper must be defective, and therefore, not capable of wooing.

“Fine,” he grit out. “Then I’ll just finish what I started.” He pulled the webbing tight around the body, opened his mouth, and took out chunks of flesh.

Dipper watched Bill devour the body in record time with horror. Everything Dipper vomited up was bile.

\---------

The second time Bill returned, he wasn’t alone. A second spider person, about the same size as him but with a pitch black abdomen and hair, scuttled after him. They both seemed to be in a hurry.

Dipper realized that the only reason they seemed to be rushing was because they were  _ excited. _ It was like they didn’t notice that Dipper was just hanging around, literally, because the moment they fell into the little nest bed area Bill had made, they went at it.

Bill wrapped his arms around the black haired drider, kissing him hungrily. Their legs scrambled for purchase on each other, tangling and latching on while the black drider’s hands roamed Bill’s chest and torso. Breathy moans echoed between them through the kisses, tongues rubbing and tasting and  _ needing _ .

Dipper just barely saw from his angle Bill arching into the other’s touch, skin turning red.  _ God _ , didn’t they realize he was there? Dipper’s face flushed deeply and he looked away, but he couldn’t just ignore it.

He couldn’t block out the whining, aching moans echoing in the cave, the smacking of their wet kisses and frantic shuffling. He could hear Bill’s little pleading whispers, “Touch me” and “ _ Fuck _ , do that again baby.”

Dipper felt like he was grossly invading their privacy. He wanted to crawl away and hide. At least it’d cover up his slowly growing erection and get him away from voyeurism. A small part of him in his belly yearned to be the one making Bill feel good, to feel his breath against his skin. He wanted Bill’s needy moans to be from  _ him _ , not someone else.

But that’s not how this was going. That’s not what Dipper’s place was-- his place was food, or a decoration, or  _ something _ , but nothing meaningful. The taste in his mouth went sour.

Dipper heard the noises die down for a few moments and he just barely looked up through his bangs to see if they were done. Instead of relief, he was only met with mortification.

Bill was being mounted by the drider, back arched and legs splayed. The drier curled its abdomen so the point at the bottom side of it, the spinnerette-- which looked more like something fleshy now--, was positioned against a hole in Bill’s backside. His many front legs pinned Bill face down in the nest and he thrusted in hard, forcing a loud, pleasured cry from the blonde beneath him.

It was downright obscene how hot it was. Dipper couldn’t take his eyes off of him no matter how hard he tried, cock aching and shame roiling in his stomach like bile.

The drider fucked Bill hard and rough, ruthless and not an ounce of mercy in his movements. Bill cried out, eyes rolled back and mouth open for breath, saliva dripping from his lips.

“More! Oh fuck me baby, h- _ harder-- _ ” Bill gripped onto some of the rubble of the cave for grounding but it didn’t do much. Getting his brains fucked out of him felt so goddamned good after so long and he wanted more,  _ needed _ more.

The drider growled and dug his nails into Bill’s skin, breaking the skin as he gripped and thrusted harder. Bill rocked back and forth beneath him, babbling.

Dipper felt his precum dripping down his cock cool from the chill air of the cave. He shivered. If only he could use his hands right now… If only he could get out of the webbing and bolt.

He looked away, muscles tense and trying not to wince every time he heard a moan. It sounded like something straight out of a porn scene. Dipper did his best to keep his head down and keep some morality, but he just  _ couldn’t. _

The last time he peeked back up, the drider pulled back so the tip of his cock, spinnerette, whatever was just barely inside of Bill. Dipper could see things inside of his cock moving, expanding out the flesh and moving towards Bill’s abdomen. There were millions of little spheres going inside.

“Ugh-- fuck, pump me  _ full _ ,” Bill grunted, shoving his abdomen back on the drider’s cock. His human half fully collapsed into the nest as he was filled up, noises and sighs of relief and pleasure obscenely escaping his lips.

Dipper’s eyes widened and stomach flipped in realization. The drider was pumping Bill full of  _ eggs. _ It was the only logical explanation, and judging by the way Bill’s golden abdomen was beginning to swell, it made sense.

It felt like hours listening to the drider deposit everything inside Bill, and those hours Dipper wanted to fucking die.

The drider pulled out, murmured a few things to a thoroughly fucked Bill, and was sent away. Trysts never stuck around for long and Bill preferred to keep it that way… especially when he had a new toy.

The relief of watching the drider leave the cave was short lived. Instead of lying there and sleeping like Dipper had expected Bill to do, because what else would you do after getting your brains fucked out, Bill started getting to his feet.

He looked pregnant. His human half looked fine, but the spider half was horribly swollen. The golden skin stretched wide around all the eggs inside of him to fit them all and Bill groaned from the new weight on his legs.

There were no amount of words Dipper could say to describe how fucking hot Bill looked right now. His mouth was dry and his cock positively ached in need.

All of that changed when Bill locked eyes with him and weakly smirked. “Like the show, Pinetree?”

Dipper’s eyes widened. He began to stammer nonsense. “No! I-- um, I wasn’t-- I didn’t mean t’--”

“It’s okay if you did.” Bill brought himself closer to the web, slowed down by the new weight. He started climbing back up towards Dipper, making the brunette tense up. “It looks like you’re pretty  _ excited _ .” He chuckled.

“I--I didn’t! I, um--” How was Dipper supposed to refute the obvious erection? Dipper wasn’t attracted to Bill, he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be whatever he was to Bill.

Bill gripped Dipper’s cock, making the brunette jolt and moan. His hand stroked it, the precum used as a lubricant. “You might want to tell it to your little friend here, then,” he whispered in Dipper’s ear, ducking his head down right after to press his lips to his neck.

Dipper’s eyes squeezed shut, lips parting in moans and protests. “N-No, stop! Let me go!” Bill’s hot breath against his neck, his lips sucking on it, his  _ teeth _ , made his cock twitch.

Dipper didn’t want Bill to let him go, and that was the moment he knew he was utterly and thoroughly fucked. Literally or metaphorically, it didn’t matter.

Bill chuckled lowly and simply sped up his hand, rotating his wrist. His thumb played with the sensitive head and Dipper whimpered, panting hard.

“I know you like it,” Bill rumbled. “You’re just  _ dripping. _ You liked seeing him fuck me senseless-- I didn’t know I had a voyeur in my grasp.” He pulled away and started… tearing the webbing?

“Don’t worry, kid. If you liked that, you’ll  _ love _ this.” Bill tore apart the webbing tying Dipper to the rest of the large structure.

Gravity made itself known and Dipper shrieked, heart dropping as he began to fall too. However, three long, spidery legs caught him in midair.

“Oh, careful there, Pinetree. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt now.” Bill scooped Dipper’s form up and carried him down. The brunette was so stunned that he didn’t even notice he was free to struggle now that he wasn’t being stuck in one permanent position.

Bill carried him to the trashed up nest and set him down in the most cushy area he could find. Now that Dipper was up close and personal, he could see the actual contents-- various pieces of foam and plush like they were ripped off of something, torn clothing, dirty blankets, and… bones.

He gulped back the bile threatening to spill from his throat.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he snapped, finally realizing his freedom. He shot to his knees and started to frantically scramble away, but was cut short by Bill  _ smashing _ his face down into the nest. His nose got the impact first, making his eyes tear up as he cried out.

“Huh. I thought you’d be cooperative, but I guess not.” Bill’s voice was bitter and borderline growling. Seriously, he considers giving Dipper a little bit of freedom and he up and does this? Appalling.

Bill pinned Dipper down with his legs and heavy abdomen, preventing him from running away while he reached behind him. From his spinnerette he produced webbing that, when he pulled, he used to bind Dipper’s wrists together above his head.

The silk was clearish individually but, when built up around his wrists, became white. It was thin, but very durable with its strong and sticky qualities. Dipper was never breaking out of it on his own, making it perfect for Bill’s purposes.

“Let me go, you fucking psycho! I don’t want to be here!” Dipper shrieked, desperately trying to thrash and kick Bill off. No dice. “You just can’t keep me here! What do you want from me anyway? I’ve been hanging around for nothing! I have a family!”

“Don’t make me gag you too,” Bill snarled, shoving Dipper’s face back down into the nest. Maybe the foam would slowly suffocate him if he kept him there longer. Oh, the spider’s cock twitched.

Dipper struggled, noises of distress being muffled from all the foam and disgusting shit Bill had littered in his nest. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family again, he wanted to not be terrorized by this spider  _ thing _ . Tears came to his eyes and soaked the foam when they fell. Instead of what he wanted, he was stuck in this monster’s nest about to be fucked in the ass. He was about to be used against his will.

Dipper tried clocking out of the experience of Bill’s wet lips against his neck and spinnerette, which felt too fleshy to be just for webbing, lining up against his hole. He couldn’t dissociate though, cruelly forced to feel every little bit of touch Bill had on him, to feel every inch of his skin become disgusting and dirty.

The worst part about it was, a part of him liked it. His body sang for the feeling and Dipper was torn.

Bill grabbed Dipper’s ass and raised it up so he could gain access to his hole. Two legs parted Dipper’s legs wide enough that he could fit between them. Dipper was pleasantly still.

“There we go. Struggling makes it harder on the both of us, eh?” 

He sucked dark purple hickies into Dipper’s shoulders and neck, lighting all his nerve endings there. Really, he was doing him a  _ favor _ by giving him some pleasure. Bill could have just shoved it in and pistoned if he wanted to with no regards to what made Dipper feel good.

Bill curled his abdomen with difficulty. The eggs inside of him made it hard to flex and move like he did before. That’s why he wanted them  _ out. _

Dipper heard Bill grunt above him as he pressed the cock against his hole. It was tapered and Dipper’s hole quivered for more against his best wishes.

Wait. What about the lube?

Before Dipper could ask, a scream ripped out of him as Bill snapped his hips and forced the entire thing inside of him. His asshole tore right open from the sudden intrusion. Dipper wailed in agony, just barely muffled.

The tearing, the friction on open wounds, the fact Dipper hadn’t bottomed in ages and wasn’t prepared for something inside of his ass, let alone something so  _ big _ , all hurt so fucking bad. Dipper would be lucky if he recovered at all from this.

Bill grit his teeth as Dipper’s ass damn near suffocated his cock. It was on a dangerous fence between pleasurable and painful, but he damn well could walk it. He growled, digging his nails into Dipper’s sides, and pulled out. Bill slammed his cock back inside over and  _ over _ and earned a screamed jolt for each one.

The more Bill fucked him, the slicker it became, prompting him just to piston into the brunette even harder.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , you feel so damn good,” he moaned. Not only was the hot, wet heat around his cock driving him to cloud nine, but the  _ eggs. _ They were uncomfortable and bloating but each one jostled and pressed against his insides so good. Bill had been fucked and bred, pumped full of them, and it was so goddamn hot.

He couldn’t wait to do it to Dipper.

Dipper wailed in pain, but it gave way to pleasure. Bill’s cock was so big that he thought it’d make him burst, pressing so hard against his walls, against his  _ prostate _ . It didn’t take long for him to cum with a choked sob and his body convulsed, dick spurting cum all over the nest below him.

Bill didn’t stop.

He plowed Dipper into the nest below him, cock reaching deeper and  _ deeper _ with each thrust. Dipper swore he could feel him in his stomach. When he looked down, he  _ could _ . The thick spinerette-cock was bulging his stomach out with each stroke. He slid his hand down and pressed it against the bulge, causing Bill to grunt deeply above him.

The oversensitivity quickly set in and the poor human screaming out in white hot pleasured pain. Bill pistoned into him over and over again in such a way that Dipper felt like a toy-- a fuck toy, a doll, whatever one was to call it. He wanted it to stop, he  _ wailed _ for it to stop, but Bill never listened.

The only time Bill stopped was when he shoved himself in deep and came. There was such relief in filling someone up and he sighed out a heavy moan, his cum coating Dipper’s insides and warming his belly. He heard Dipper whimper and sniffle beneath him.

“P-Please,” Dipper croaked, sobbing. “St--Stop, I’ll do  _ anything _ .”

A grin painted Bill’s face. “Oh? Anything?” This was surely interesting.

Dipper nodded quickly. His body trembled like a leaf, exhausted and used and so very scared. “Anything.”

“You’d even… take my eggs?” Bill was already gearing up. It was his plan anyways, but having Dipper lead into it or even agree made it ten times better.

“...Wha--?!” Dipper’s eyes widened in mortification, and then terror, as he felt Bill’s cock expand inside of him. Bill looked concentrated above him, like he was pushing something into him.

“ _ NO! _ Stop!” Dipper was too late though, his struggling for naught. Bill’s cock expanded with every little egg, pumping millions and millions of them into Dipper. The human’s stomach expanded from the eggs being shoved deep into him, sticking together and clumping.

Oh, it felt so  _ good. _ Bill sighed heavily, groaning in pleasure as the eggs in his abdomen squeezed through his spinnerette cock. He didn’t feel as full or bloated anymore, not as heavy and gross.

Dipper was the perfect surrogate here. He was warm and safe enough to keep all the babies in-- dark and tight enough to keep them secure. He also didn’t have a womb, which made him  _ reusable. _

Dipper, on the other hand, felt like the world was ending. His stomach stretched so tight he could barely breathe, packed and full to the brim with eggs and Bill was still going. 

All of those eggs would hatch  _ inside of him _ . Dipper was gonna be full of millions of baby spiders. They were gonna eat him from the inside out, or crawl out of his orifices, or both! He was so bloodchillingly terrified that he began to gag. He didn’t know when he began to cry, but his vision was blurry and streams of tears were running down his face.

“Please,” he whimpered. Dipper’s voice was so tiny. “Stop. Please stop, I  _ beg you! _ ”

Bill only stopped when he was empty. He spit onto his hand and pulled out of Dipper, then quickly wiped the spit against Dipper’s hole and pressed some inside. The saliva solidified, effectively creating a plug that kept all the eggs inside without them slipping out.

Dipper collapsed onto his side after being let go. He violently shook and sobbed, pangs of guilt and shame roiling in what was left of his body-- he was vaguely sure the eggs had slipped between his organs, because it was hard to breathe now. This was nothing short of absolutely humiliating. He wanted to fucking die.

Bill stepped back to admire his work and was pleasantly surprised. He grinned. Dipper was so round that Bill swore he’d pop if another single egg were shoved inside him. His stomach was stretched out painfully wide, so much so that Dipper physically couldn’t get up from the ground. Dipper was stuck on his side, which fuelled his tears even more.

Dipper was scared. He was terrified, disgusted, violated, and he wanted to go back home. He just wanted to go back home. Was that too much to fucking ask?

“Oh, you’re  _ gorgeous _ ,” Bill purred. He wanted to take a picture and frame it or something, but he didn’t have a camera. He didn’t hoard those types of things.   
  
But he  _ did _ hang Dipper up, back on the web. He had to tighten and strengthen the silk with more go-arounds because of the many extra pounds to Dipper’s weight, but it was no fuss.

Dipper hung there, completely and utterly defeated. He wanted to die. There was no point to struggling or thrashing anymore.

He prayed for the day he would be released from his misery.

\---------

Dipper could feel the day the eggs began to hatch approaching very quickly.

Bill had gazed up at him in awe while they waited, studying the way Dipper was impossibly round, all full of his children. He was excited. But the closer the day came, the more antsy Bill did. He never gave a time period, but Dipper studied his movements and actions enough to tell it was very soon.

He really wished it wasn’t now.

At first it was just a passing itch. Dipper had gotten used to feeling odd movements inside of him, but this time, it was more than just that. It was  _ crawling _ . It squirmed beneath his flesh, bumping into the rest of the eggs and jostling them on its way to an exit.

Dipper had a fucking meltdown.

One egg hatched, and then another, and another, and it kept on tumbling down. Dipper screamed and thrashed in the web, begging for Bill to just  _ do something _ . He sobbed and wailed with each movement beneath his skin, terrified. He didn’t want to die. He wanted them  _ OUT. _ Dipper never should have felt this and he would gladly kill himself if he had to to get these  _ things _ out of him.

Bill was comfortable just watching. Dipper’s skin visibly rippled as the eggs began to hatch, each one squirming. They began to fest in areas to find an exit. Bill had to admit that it was downright hot. Once they found their way out, he was definitely impregnating Dipper again.

Dipper felt every single fucking bug force their way out of his hole. They fought for the way out-- itching and crawling between his organs, their weight going towards his pelvis. The brunette felt every single leg, every bite, every bump along the way. They tore his hole open again on their way out and fucking swarmed his skin before figuring out there was a better location to go to.

Dipper vomited and passed out. The last of the spiders crawled up his throat and escaped his lips with a scuttle.

Bill happily rejoiced in seeing his work come to fruition and rushed over to the masses of black spiders. They were  _ beautiful _ . So small, but they would grow up to be big and healthy, and they would continue on Bill’s lineage. They went off into the world and did what they did best: eat.

  
  


Dipper’s fate had been decided the instant he looked over and smiled at the cute blonde on the way up Mystery Mountain. If only he hadn’t done that, if only he hadn’t stopped at the tourist trap,  _ if only _ he hadn’t even gone to Gravity Falls.

If he hadn’t done any of that, he wouldn’t have become a spider-person’s fucking incubator.

Bill bred Dipper over and over again. Sometimes he had the black-haired drider come in and fuck him in front of Dipper, then transfer the eggs into him. Sometimes he laid his own inside of Dipper and fertilized them. Either way, Dipper was round and helpless and stuck.

Dipper’s body quickly depleted. He could feel himself wasting away with every fuck, every movement of a baby spider. It was only a matter of time before he would fall asleep and never wake up, if Bill even gave him the pleasure of dying like that. Maybe Bill would eat him when he was done with him.

Whatever he would do, Dipper was ready. He was ready to take his last breath, because at least he wouldn’t be doing this. He wouldn’t have bugs infest his insides, biting and eating him bit by bit.

So, when Dipper took his last, dying breath, hanging from that cursed web, he smiled.

He was free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> We are ignoring the fact that driders are sexless. I have way too much spider-porn in my search history now.
> 
> Some male species of spiders create an epigynal plug to prevent the female spider from mating a second time with another spider. Also, not only do some spiders woo each other with food, but they also vomit digestive fluid on their prey before sucking them up. So, Bill views/viewed Dipper as so sort of fucked up mate.
> 
> This was for my friend because @ oviposition, "same kink! same kink!"
> 
> I also kinda regret this, but who cares! I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Please consider checking out mindscapewish-writes on tumblr! Send as many asks and questions or requests to your heart's desire.
> 
> Thank you so much! Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
